Christmas in Yo Shi Nam
'Christmas in Yo Shi Nam '''is the eighteenth episode of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. It is also the series’ first Christmas special. Summary Veranda invites the royal family from the Kingdom of Seoul to celebrate Christmas with her and her friends. Plot The episode begins with everyone living in Yo Shi Nam getting ready to celebrate Christmas, which is two days away. In the Old Black Tower, Veranda has a valet bring invitations to the holiday party to the royal family from the Kingdom of Seoul, and Devon comes in to inform her and her friends they have their first guests: Kate’s father, Bunny’s siblings including Cousin Petch, and Finn who are now there. She also suggests that all her village friends be invited to the party at once, including Finn’s other siblings, and to convince them to come, she tells them how to celebrate Christmas the old fashioned way, following William’s way to celebrate it when he was the owner of the Old Black Tower. To ensure they can go with her and Van, Veranda decides to have everyone celebrate Christmas Eve there. The next day, a Seoulan ship arrives at the Gulf of Yoshland and Veranda and Van go out to greet them before they can enter the Old Black Tower. Admiral Dan Mei-Yong introduces them to the royal family: King Moon-Jye, Queen Bui Su-Whi, and Prince Jab. Before they can all get in the Tower, Jab shows Van his pet meerkat Dashie whom the Queen of Nairobi gave him before he and his parents left Seoul to celebrate Christmas in Yo Shi Nam. Once inside the Old Black Tower, everyone sets up for the celebration: Veranda, Kate, and Pim wrap presents; Akara’s group (him, Cousin Utandu (posing as a human boy), Devon, and Ned) hang decorations; Veranda’s servants help Moon-Jye and Bui Su-Whi decorate the Christmas tree; Van and Jab prepare their handmade Christmas confetti cannon while getting closer in relationship; Bunny and Petch light the candles; and Joe, as usual, bakes Christmas goodies with the help of his brother, the four children, and his former rival Songpole. Veranda congratulates everyone for helping her set up the party and is impressed in what Van and his new friend have made to surprise everyone this Christmas. Cast * E.M.E.R.A.L.D. as Princess Veranda * Peyton Nyguen as Prince Van * Isaac Wycliffe as Duke Devon * Lee Hung as Cousin Utandu * Lillie Panisara as Kate Ming * Joseph Anderson as Captain Bunny * Michael Kedkong as Ned * Tammy Pango as Pim * Prin Waii as Cousin Petch * Jorge Austin as Akara Ming * Tomdee Somwan as Joe * Gregory Park as King Moon-Jye * Brianna Fentom as Queen Bui Su-Whi * Dominic Bailey as Prince Jab * Ethan Sang as Admiral Dan Mei-Yong * Zachary Thomas as Bill * Kayla Andrews as Meg * Keith Clark as Od * Jason Erickson as Con * Tom Lamai as Chin * Adrian Sheen as Finn * Joey Lang as Songpole the Tadpole * Connor Decha as a valet (Tim) Songs * Welcome to the Party (by Veranda and Van) * First Snow (by Van and Prince Jab) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1